Stained Red
by Cuna999
Summary: Vampires; beasts in human form that thrive on human blood. Vampire Hunters; those who seek to rid the world of their existence. Two vampires that refuse human blood, two hunters that refuse to kill. Two huge enemies that are bound by love.../Early fic/
1. Prologue

**GASP! I'm working on another fanfic while I'm also working on another! Multi-tasking, which I suck at. XP But I felt like starting this one, so...whatever. XD And for once, I actually remember to put the disclaimer on the first page...  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own ****Gakuen**** Alice**

**♫****ooooooooooooooooooooooooo****♫****oooooooooooooooooooooo****♫**

**The Past****…****One Year Ago.**

She stood on a tall building, her arms spread out, feeling the wind against her pale cheeks. Her long, honey-brown hair flew out behind her. Her eyes were closed. She opened them, revealing her mesmerizing, chocolate-brown orbs. She closed them again, opened them, and now they were a pure, bloody red. Night was falling…and the moon was turning a light crimson. Bats screeched, flapping their wings, filling the town.

The girl smiled. It was cold, cruel and demonic. A feeling surged throughout her body. It was wonderful…

"Ah…"

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, and the sound of ripping flesh was heard. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes, and two, shiny, white fangs were protruding from her mouth.

She placed a finger on one of them. Hard, study, and…sharp. Perfect. Her best friend should be developing the same on the other side of town.

"Eh…?"

A girl had opened the door to the rooftop.

"Who…_what _are you?!" She was sweating, paralyzed by fear. No…they were just stories…legends…myths…It wasn't possible!!

The other girl held out her arm, and a bat landed on it, staring at the normal girl with innocent, yet demonic black eyes.

"Let me ask first…what is your name…?"

She pressed herself against the door some more, trying to turn the knob of the door. It wouldn't open. She swallowed. This girl was going to die soon, most likely. Or turn into one of _them. _

"Shiori…"

"Well, then…Shiori…"

The girl smiled again, that same, cold, cruel and demonic smile.

"You've never seen…a _vampire before, have you?__"_

Shiori gasped. She tried the door once again. Oh please, let her out…

No. It was useless. It wouldn't budge. She stared at the vampire once again.

She looked at the sky, and closed her eyes.

"Go. I don't like taking blood from anyone or anything."

She looked at the girl again, and this time, her eyes were a sad, desperate, chocolate brown.

Tears ran down her face. Why was she crying?

"…Go…before…I lose control…"

Shiori swallowed once again, taking once last look at the vampire, and turned the knob slowly, causing the door to creak open.

She ran down the stars and out of the building. She looked at the roof once again, and the vampire was gone. The moon was a normal, glowing white. Bats were nowhere to be seen. It was all like a dream…yet it was way too real.

Shiori balled her hand up in a fist, and then opened it again.

Vampires…_the really do exist._

**The Present****…****One Year ****After****…**

School…man, it was so _boring. _It was the beginning of a new school year.

She sat at her desk, legs crossed, scribbling in her notebook, and not paying attention to the math lesson whatsoever.

Her best friend basically did the same, except that she was looking out the window.

Neither of them wanted to go through the whole lecture again…they already knew all this crap. Algebra, division, multiplication, percents, _**whatever!**_All of this was a breeze for them.

"Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai, please answer these questions!"

The rest of the class looked at them and smirked. They all knew that they weren't paying attention at all. No way could they answer those questions even if they paid attention, because they had never learned these before. Wayyy too complicated.

The teacher smirked at them, also thinking they could not answer these equations. He was expecting them to say something like: "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention…I won't do it again!"

Yet did they do that? No, of course not. They got up, looked at the problem, picked up the chalk and scribbled down the answer in less than ten seconds, leaving everyone shocked.

…Whoa.

**Lunch Time****…**

The two girls went up to the roof quietly, bringing with them merely a bottle of water and a small case.

One had long, honey-brown hair, and mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. Her name was Mikan Sakura. The other had cold violet ones, and short, black hair. Name? Hotaru Imai.

The both opened their cases, and took out two red pills. They opened the bottle of water, and dropped them in. The pills dissolved, leaving the clear water a dark, blood red.

"…Tch…" The brunette said, looking at the drink.

"Blood tablets…"

The other girl remained emotionless.

"Of course…to prevent…"

"I know what it's for…damn it."

They both looked at the drink, than gulped it down.

"…We're such terrible beings…" She said.

The smiled sadly at each other…

And this also revealed the two sharp, pointier teeth than the others.

Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai...were vampires. Mikan Sakura was the one the girl Shiori had seen. Hotaru Imai was the girl on the other side of the town, developing her own fangs.

…

And they were both pureblood vampires. Absolutely pure vampire.

Vampires…they do exist…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Woo! Done**** Kind of short, but it****'****s just the ****prologue****. Writing about vampires now.**** XD**

**It was inspired by Vampire Knight, a ****manga**** by**** Matsuri**** Hino. That's where those tablets came from. **

**But anyway****…****yeah.**** A little different.**** XD**

**Soo****…****.review?**


	2. Encounter

**Ugh****…****I haven****'****t updated **_**anything **_**in a while****…****I****'****m really sorry!! I****'****ll try to update sooner****…****T.T**

**Well, here****'****s chapter two!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

_"__Ha!__You, a vampire, refusing to take blood from humans?!__A pureblood vampire at that!__"__ The elder scoffed, his voice filled with anger and disbelief. _

_Mikan and Hotaru, 5 years old._

_The elder looked at both of them with anger in his eyes. _

_"__You two are two of the only six pureblood vampires in the Vampire Realm! Even if we ban you __from__ this village, Mikan here will still lose control every Red Moon!__"_

_The Red Moon.__ Every couple weeks or so, it would appear. It would drive Mikan crazy, lusting for blood. Hotaru had gotten a shot to prevent this, but for Mikan, the shot was useless. She would still lose control._

_The Red Moon was also a time of developing, where younger vampires got their fangs and wings._

_"__But__…__as a disgrace to pureblood vampires__…__Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai__…__are hereby banned from the Vampire Realm.__"_

**R-R-R-R-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-!-!-!-!**

The bell signaling the end of the lunch period rang, waking Mikan up, who was sleeping on the roof as Hotaru was reading a book.

"Damn…over already…"

Mikan looked at the sky, remembering her dream.

_"__But__…__as a disgrace to pureblood vampires__…__Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai__…__are hereby banned from the Vampire Realm.__"_

**Classroom:**

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Their homeroom teacher said cheerfully. Apparently, the last homeroom teacher that had Mikan and Hotaru do the complicated problems switched homerooms with this one.

He had blonde hair and violet eyes, and usually wore some kind of weird outfit that made all the students go O.o

"I am your new homeroom teacher, Narumi! Most of you may know me from the last past years."

Mikan smiled at him. She had been in Alice Academy for a couple years with Hotaru, and she knew the teacher very well.

"As you know already, the school is a special school for children with powers called Alices. People with two or more Alices are very rare, like one out of the whole school."

Mikan smirked at this a little. Yup, she was that one out of the whole school. Of course, nobody knew besides Hotaru. She had chosen the nullification Alice for her default. But you see, the truth was that she had two. The nullification Alice was from her father and her other Alice, the ability to steal or copy an Alice, was from her mother.

"And today," the teacher continued, "We have two new transfer students, who arrived a little late."

He gestured at the door for them to come in.

Two boys walked in, making the girls squeal and faint. (Of course, except Mikan and Hotaru.)

The first one had dark, raven-colored hair. His crimson eyes showed nothing but hatred and darkness. He glared at everyone, making the squealing girls shrink back a little. The second boy had soft, blonde hair, and silvery eyes with hints of blue. He carried a white rabbit in his arms. He seemed nicer than the other one.

"Care to introduce yourselves…?" Narumi asked.

"Tch. Shut up. I don't see a reason why I should tell my name to idiots like them." The raven-haired boy said. His friend stayed quiet.

Everyone else stayed quiet, also. You could just _sense _this killing intent coming from him.

"Idiot? Aren't _you _the idiot?" A female voice said.

The transfer student looked around the room, searching for the girl who had dared to speak back to him.

"Ooh…I'm so scared. You're going to hurt me for insulting you."

"Mikan…shut up, and sit down." Hotaru said bluntly, taking out her invention, the baka gun, which shot powerful, air-like punches at people, and shooting her.

"Itai! Tch…"

They gave one last glare at each other, and Mikan sat down.

"Natsume Hyuuga, Alice of Fire. Just stay out of my way, if you don't want to get hurt."

"Ruka Nogi. Alice of Animal Pheromones."

The other girls screamed and fainted once again.

"And we'll need to assign you guys partners…" Narumi said, searching around the room.

"Mikan Sakura, you'll be with Natsume Hyuuga, and Hotaru Imai, you'll be with Ruka Nogi."

"Narumi-sensei! Why do you have to have that _bitch _with him?!" A girl screeched. She had cat-like eyes, and seaweed-green like hair.

"Shut up, Sumire. It's not like I wanted to be his partner." Mikan replied, closing her eyes, bored.

"Tch, then why aren't you protesting…_vampire?__"_

Mikan slammed her hands down angrily on the desk, frightening most of everyone in the class.

"You want him? Go ahead, _take him. _I'll wrap him nicely and _hand _him to you. Though it's not my position to talk about people like possessions."

She looked at Hotaru and she nodded.

"Oi, Naru, Count us as absent."

The both walked over to the windows, opened them, and jumped, landing delicately about ten stories below, as if it were nothing.

The whole class (Besides Natsume and Ruka) gaped. Whoa.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Mikan and Hotaru had not returned. Classes were over, and the sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful mix of orange, red, yellow, and hints of purple and pink.

The fire caster and his best friend were still in the classroom, staring out the window.

"What do you think?" Ruka asked, petting his rabbit.

"They're not like other girls. And something about them is…_different._"

"Do you think they're vampires? The seaweed girl called her one. And when she was speaking, you could see those teeth, pointier than others."

"What do want to do? Hunt them?"

"You know perfectly well that I have no intention of killing them. Even if both of our families are famous for being vampire hunters."

"…Hn."

Natsume closed his eyes, pulling his manga over his face.

**12:00, Midnight, Alice Academy, School Grounds.**

_Natsume__…__you__'__re nothing but a sacrifice._

_**It **__**won't**__** stop**__**…**__**the blood**__**…**__**it won**__**'**__**t stop**__**…**_

_If you__'__re captured, you__'__ll have to take __your own__ life__…__Natsume._

_**Stop**__**…**__**leave me alone**__**…**__**let me**__**…**__**go**__**…**__**let me leave this **__**insanity...**_

___Onii__-chan__…__help me!!_

___**Let me into the light**__**…**_

___Seek the girl__…__the girl with red wings__…__the girl who can free you__…__but can never be freed from her own insanity__…__seek the girl__…_

He let out a gasp as his eyes flew open and sweat trickled down his forehead.

He had had this dream many times…but…the last part was different.

_Seek the girl…the girl with red wings…the girl who can free you…but can never be freed from her own insanity…seek the girl…_

The girl with red wings…?

He looked around. He had fallen asleep in the classroom…

Ruka was sleeping soundly on the desk in front of him.

"Oi, Ruka! We've got to get back to the dorms…" Natsume called, shaking the other boy.

He looked at the fire caster with sleepy eyes.

"Oh, Natsume…"

It took a couple of minutes before he realized what was going on.

They walked around the school, trying to find their way out of the campus and back to the dorms.

"Damn…it's too dark…and I don't even have enough energy to make a fire…" Natsume said, feeling around.

"What's this…?" Ruka said, calling Natsume over. He had found a doorknob.

He turned it, expecting it to lead out of the building.

"SCREEEEEECH!!!"

Bats screeched at them, flapping their wings.

"What the HELL?!" Natsume yelled. BATS?!

Someone hissed, and the bats disappeared instantly.

The two boys stared.

Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai.

Red eyes…shiny, white fangs…

"You…" Ruka started.

Mikan smiled, and Hotaru sat on the fence.

The two boys stared at the two girls.

"Say…you guys…have never…seen a vampire before, have you…?"

Mikan circled Natsume, As Hotaru smiled at Ruka.

The both were paralyzed. Why couldn't they move?! Was it…fear…?

"Perfect timing…I was just getting hungry."

And Mikan drew her fangs closer to Natsume's neck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Muahaha****…****I****'****ll leave it at that. ****I****'****m all like****…****well, I ****dunno****. I had writers block for quite some time. T.T **

**So this chapter might be a little..."..."  
**

**I****'****M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE!!! **

**And uh****…****before I get hit with tomatoes and stuff****…****review?**


	3. So Much For a Normal Life

**Arrghh****…****I ****haven't**** updated in like****…****forever****…****AGIAIN! I know**** I know****…****I****'****m so sorry!! Frogs and Toads will be on ****hiatus**** for a little, as I need to figure some stuff out for that****…**

**Anyways, chapter three!**

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Natsume gulped. At any moment, those white fangs would break through his skin, and suck out his blood.

He watched as they slowly came closer, and as he felt the touch of her cold and hard fangs…

She burst out laughing.

"Ah ha ha ha!! You fell for it!" She said, stepping back, holding her stomach.

Even Hotaru smiled, as Ruka had the same reaction.

"Y-Your f-face was s-so hilarious!!! Completely different from this afternoon!!"

Natsume stared at her in shock.

Ruka recovered first.

"So…you aren't…vampires…?"

Mikan stared at them, then smiled. It was cold, but also sad…

"No. We are vampires, Mr. Famous-for-being-vampire-hunters-san."

She looked at the red sky, and a bat flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"But…we've been banned from the Vampire Realm…because…"

She looked at Hotaru.

"We refused to take blood from humans."

This time, it was Natsume's turn to laugh.

"Vampires? Refusing to take blood from humans? That's hilarious."

Mikan glared at him.

"That's exactly why we were banned."

"Then what have you been…living on?" Ruka asked.

Mikan hesitated, and brought out a small case.

"These. They're called Blood Tablets. I don't know how they're made, but they restrain us from taking blood from living things. The bats deliver new cases once we start running out."

"Ugh…"

Natsume ran his hand through his hair.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Mikan looked at him.

"You guys are vampire hunters, right? Aren't you going to kill us now?"

She smirked.

"Even though we are supposed to, we have no interest in slaying vampires."

"Vampires who won't drink human blood, and vampire hunters who won't hunt vampires. We're basically the same." Hotaru said, staring the moon.

It was getting redder by the minute.

"It's time…"

_K__rrshhk__s__s__…_

The sounds of ripping flesh was head once again.

Mikan and Hotaru winced in pain, sweat rolling down their foreheads.

"Agh…"

Soon after, out of Mikan's back sprouted two red, leathery bat-like wings. Hotaru's were sort of a dark purple.

Natsume's eyes widened.

Red wings…

"Hyuuga, Nogi…leave."

"What?"

"Get out of here."

Mikan was sweating a lot now, unlike Hotaru.

"O-Oi…" Natsume began, coming closer to her. She didn't look too good.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"

Her eyes began growing blurrier and blurrier.

"GET OUT!" Mikan screamed again.

Hotaru bent down, and said to Mikan.

"Are you ready?"

Mikan nodded.

Hotaru began chaining her to the fence. After she had made sure Mikan wouldn't be able to escape, she grabbed Natsume and Ruka's shirts, opened the door, and closed it again. She sat on one of the steps.

"What the hell did you chain her up for?!" Natsume said angrily, looking through the window.

"She's starting to lose control."

"What?"

"I said she's losing control. Every time the moon becomes red, she starts lusting for blood. She loses control of her body."

"…"

Both guys didn't have anything to say. They didn't know how to respond.

"But…to chain her up…" Ruka said quietly.

"Do think she's weak? Even in regular form. She's not weak at all. You think when she loses control of her body, she won't even be able to break out of regular chains?"

"…"

"Those chains aren't regular chains. They're designed to shoots tranquilizers once I press this button."

She help up a small remote control with a red button.

"AARRRGHH!"

Natsume turned around and looked through the window again.

Mikan's eyes were red, and her fangs were dripping with saliva.

She twisted and turned, trying to break free from the chains, baring her fangs.

"She's a completely different person…"

"I told you…she's lost control of her body.

Mikan hissed, scratching the floor with her hands, leaving scratch marks.

**Ten Minutes Later****…**

Mikan was still at it, getting fiercer and fiercer by the minute.

"Should be about time…" Hotaru said quietly. She held up the remote control, and pressed the button.

A few seconds later, Mikan's actions were getting slower and slower. She soon dropped limp, asleep.

Hotaru opened the door, walking up to Mikan, and un-chaining her.

"You guys should go back to the dorms," Hotaru advised.

She picked up the sleeping Mikan, and spread her wings.

"Ja, see you tomorrow in class, then."

She jumped on the fence, and took off.

Natsume ran his hand through his hair.

"Damn…what the hell?!"

"I was hoping I'd live a normal like (besides the Alice part) in this school, and now I meet vampires. Oh joy."

Natsume messed his hair up, then started down the stairs.

"Let's go, Ruka."

Normal life? Oh, no, who said you were allowed to have a normal life in Alice Academy?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes. I know. You****'****re all extremely pissed. ****I know, I****'****m sorry!****–****dodges**** tomato-**

**This chapter might have been a little boring. XP I****'****m sorry!!**

**School is starting in two days. I****'****m nervous out of my mind. DX**

**I'll probably be starting another story soon. I know, I know, you know I'm terrible at multi-tasking. But I'm having writer's block for Stained Red and Frogs and Toads. DX  
**

**Anyway, review, please?**


	4. More of Light than Dark, Brewing Trouble

**Okay, ****so**** I****'****m really trying to catch up****…****I know, you guys are probably all pissed off at me for not updating for so ****long…****I FINALLY posted a new chapter for Frogs and Toads****…**

**Anyway****…****I ****haven't**** updated this in a month****…****at least it better than Frogs and Toads? I didn****'****t update that for three months****…**

**-****Tomato**** hits head-**

**Argh****! Okay! ****Gawd****! I****'****m sorry! DX**

* * *

The next morning was like nothing happened. The sun was shining brightly, and the birds chirping happily. Not a single hint of what happened last night was left behind.

Natsume stood in his room, topless, water running down his face. He took a shower a few seconds ago, and he groped around for his towel.

But, he didn't feel like drying himself. Everything that happened last night ran through his head.

_"__DON__'__T COME NEAR ME!__"_

_"Every__ time the moon turns red, she loses control of her body__…"_

…

Natsume's mind shifted from Mikan and Hotaru to his father.

_"__NATSUME!__"__ His father bellowed. He was a tall __man__ with a lot of muscle. His hair was also a raven __colour__, and his eyes were a darker crimson than Natsume__'__s. __Just his very presence made even amusement parks or any other fun place fill up with silence and tension. But not like he went to amusement parks anyway._

_Natsume winced at the sound of his father__'__s voice._

_"__What, old man?!__"__ he __managed__ to reply back._

_"__I__'__ve told you many times!! We are Vampire Hunters, and we are famous for being them. We do not co-exist with Vampires!!__"_

_Natsume glared at his father._

_He never __forgot__ the time where his father slain a Vampire right before his eyes. And that vampire was his best friend when he was in first grade. He was actually very nice, and not vampire like at all. But one day, as he and Natsume were walking to the park, Natsume__'__s father appeared out of nowhere, and the next thing he saw was blood and his friend beheaded. _

_"__Young vampires should be killed early before they turn into full grown ones,__"__ He had said._

_Natsume never forgave his father after that. He refused to slay Vampires. Refused, refused, __refused_

-Knock knock-

He heard someone lightly tapping on his door.

He walked over and slowly turned the knob, to reveal Mikan, in her school uniform and her hair tied in low pigtails, and holding a parasol over her head.

She tilted her head to one side.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?! Homeroom is starting in twenty minutes."

Normally, any of the girls (well, maybe besides Hotaru, too.) would faint or kill to see him like this.

But no, Mikan stared at him like any normal person.

"You're going to catch a cold like that."

She let herself into his room, (closing her parasol) grabbed a dry towel, and rubbed Natsume's raven colored hair dry.

Natsume just stood there. For some reason, it felt soothing…

Mikan walked over to the laundry basket to drop the towel in, and she caught a glimpse of his back.

Scars. Full of scars, angry beatings.

She gasped lightly. She walked over to him slowly, and reached out her hand cautiously. She had expected him to move away, but he stood still.

She hesitated to move her hand, then after a few seconds, she gently placed her warm hands on his back. He twitched. Natsume had never shown anyone his scars before…not even to Ruka. Let alone let anyone touch them. But yet, his body wouldn't move. All he could do was stand there. But he felt a weight lift from his chest as he felt the warmth of her hand glide over the scars.

"What are you doing?"

Hotaru and Ruka peeked in from the door.

Mikan turned a deep crimson, and Natsume hid his blush with his bangs.

"Nothing!!"

Hotaru smirked.

"Homeroom is starting in ten minutes, guys. Hurry up." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

Mikan grabbed her parasol, and Natsume jammed on his shirt.

As he watched Mikan step out of his room, letting a little bit of sunlight shine on her as she opened her parasol, she seemed a whole lot less than a Vampire, and a whole lot more like an angel.

* * *

Mikan, Hotaru, holding their parasols over their heads, walked with Natsume and Ruka to class. 

"It's too sunny…" Mikan complained.

"You're old-fashioned? Garlic and sun are effective against you?" Natsume snorted.

Mikan glared at him.

"Not really. We can stand garlic pretty well, but it's just the strong smell we can't stand. We can stand normal sunny days, but today, it's just really too sunny…"

"What happens if you lose your parasol in this sun?" Ruka asked.

"We burn." Hotaru said, looking at them with her violet orbs. The shadow of her black parasol made her look even more serious then she usually was.

"WHAT?!" Natsume and Ruka stared at her with wide eyes.

"It's not like we burst into fire," Mikan said.

"It's like getting burned BY fire. We start getting burned like if you reach your hand into a fire."

"…Oh."

"Natsume-samaaaa!"

Sumire's voice rang out loud and clear. But the group continued walking like nothing happened.

Hotaru yawned.

"Sleepy?" Mikan asked.

"Your fault. Had to stay up late to keep you under control."

Mikan had a look of guilt on her face.

"Sorry."

Hotaru glanced at her friend.

"Baka. You know this happened ever since you were little. I've been doing this for a while, too. It's like a routine."

Mikan smiled weakly.

"Um…Thanks, I guess?"

"NATSUME- SAMAAAA!"

Sumire shouted louder, making the whole campus look their way.

They continued walking.

"Do you get the feeling everyone's staring at us?"

"Yeah. But whatever."

Sumire, in the background, became more and more angry. Why wasn't her beloved Natsume coming over to _her_? Why was he staying with _those_ girls?

Sumire pondered some more, then activated her Alice.

In the speed of light, Sumire was in back of Mikan, and readied a punch. Mikan held up her hand, and sparks flew everywhere.

"You're a hunter? How weak…"

"Why do you keep hanging around Natsume-sama?! Vampires and Humans cannot co-exist!!"

_"__I__'__ve told you many times!! We are Vampire Hunters, and we are famous for being them. We do not co-exist with Vampires!!__"_

Natsume glared at Sumire. She was like his father. He was about to burn Sumire's hair, but the shout from Mikan made him stop.

"So?! I don't give a damn!"

She threw up her parasol, kicked her in the stomach, jumped up, caught her parasol, and continued walking.

"Homeroom starting in three minutes!" She called.

Everyone ignored the unconscious Sumire on the ground, and walked to homeroom.

Natsume smirked. This girl was very amusing.

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru closed their parasols as they walked into the classroom. 

Mikan stretched her arms out.

"Mmmm! Fighting Permy was a good warm-up…although I wanted better…"

Narumi walked into the classroom, smiling in all his smiley smiley-ness.

"Good morning class!!" He chirped happily.

Eeee. Way too happy.

And annoying, if you're kind o depressed right now.

"In two months, we'll be having a special guest coming to Alice Academy!"

Natsume, Mikan, and Hotaru paid no attention.

"He'll be giving a lesson on Vampires…"

Their ears perked up.

"And he's Natsume Father!"

Oh, oh, oh, oh….

This was not good.

Holy crap, oh, shit, oh damn…

His father, who refused to co-exist with Humans…

Would be giving a lesson on Vampires in the room.

Mikan, Hotaru…

Ooooh crap. Enjoy peace and life when you can still enjoy it.

* * *

**Umm****…****.sorry?**** DX**

**I know**** I haven****'****t updated in so long****…****half the people probably gave up in me updating. **

**D**

**I hope this chapter isn****'****t too crappy****…**

**I****'****ve been trying to get rid of my writer****'****s block****…****it****'****s slowly melting away****…**

**And I get the feeling that this ****story**** will be rather short****…**

**Anyway****…****.hopefully, you liked the chapter****…**

**I feel depressed for some reason****…****.well****…****it****'****s like****…****almost midnight****…****and****…****it****'****s kind of cold ****ish****…****but I like the winter****…****that****'****s coming soon****…****yayyy****…**

**Anyway, I****'****ll stop my depressing talk.**

**-****Coughs**** several times-**

**Review?**** :D**


	5. Bitten

**I updated! Aren't you so stoked?! (have I said that before?) **

* * *

Mikan sat at her desk, feeling clam, yet somewhat pissed off. 

Hotaru…Hotaru sat there polishing her inventions.

All was peaceful.

**"****THEY****'****RE FREAKIN****'**** VAMPIRES!!!****"**

The familiar voice of the sea-weed haired girl, Sumire Shouda, broke Mikan's peace.

Mikan yawned, showing everyone her sharp teeth. People gasped and inched away from them.

"That's right…what can you do about it? You're too weak of a hunter to even injure us purebloods…"

"H-Hyuuga-sama…he'll….he'll do something about you!!"

Her green hair was set ablaze within seconds.

"Don't talk about my bastard of a father in front of me."

Natsume walked into the room, along with Ruka, sitting down next to Mikan and Hotaru.

"You're really calm about being around us."

Natsume rolled his eyes.

"You idiot. We've been around you for the last past three days and seen you go crazy. Unless there's a red moon again today, then there's no reason to be afraid."

"Was that an insult?"

"I wonder."

Mikan sighed, not having enough enthusiasm to be pissed at him, and then resumed looking out the window, waiting for Narumi to start homeroom.

* * *

"Mmmm! It's been so long since I've had ice-cream!" 

Mikan licked her strawberry-ice cream happily, while Hotaru did the same with her chocolate one.

"Why did we have to come with you?" Natsume snorted, eating (not licking, eating) his own mint-chocolate-chip cone.

"But it really has been a long time since we've eaten ice-cream, too, Natsume," Ruka replied, eating his vanilla cone.

Mikan, seeing the beautiful weather, sunny, but not too sunny, warm, but not too warm, had a mood change.

She dragged them all to central town, and treated everyone to ice-cream. (Hotaru came willingly only because she was going to be treated, and she forced/dragged/threatened Natsume and Ruka to come.)

The wind blew a bit, but none of them minded.

"Don't be such a killjoy," Mikan said, glaring at him.

"I treated you, so you could at least appreciate this."

"I never asked you to treat me, polka-dots."

"Uweah?"

Mikan looked down at her skirt. The breeze had flipped her skirt up, giving the fire caster a perfect view of her polka-dotted underwear.

"NATSUME HYUUGA NO HENTAIIII!!!!" Mikan yelled, standing up.

But in that one moment, their happiness disappeared.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

"What happened?!"

"Someone got run over by a bus!"

"Someone call the ambulance! Or someone with a healing Alice!!"

The whole scene happened before their eyes.

The ground was stained with scarlet blood. Mikan dropped her strawberry cone.

"No…"

_B-Bump__…_

"No…!"

_B-Bump__…_

"NOOOO!!!!!"

Mikan's fangs protruded from her mouth, her red, leathery wings sprouted from her back.

"Mikan! Calm down, don't think about it!" Hotaru shouted, her ice cream falling onto the floor next to Mikan's cone.

"It's blood…it's blood…stop it…." Her body was trembling.

"Hotaru…you don't have your equipment, do you?"

Hotaru shook her head.

"I'll have to go and get it."

"There…won't be enough…time….ugh!!"

Mikan held her head, like it was going to explode.

"Oi…what's going on?!" Natsume said. His and Ruka's cone was already on the ground, next to the girls' cones.

"STAY AWAY!"

"Damn it…" Hotaru cursed, biting her thumbnail.

"Ugh…"

She looked very much like the day before yesterday, when she started to lose control. She was sweating a lot, and didn't look to well. But something was definitely different.

"Get it. Fly." Mikan made her instruction clear. Hotaru immediately summoned her own wings, black and leathery, and took off.

Mikan took a look at her surroundings. The Northern Forest was just ahead.

She struggled to stand, and flew towards the Northern Forest.

"OI!!" Natsume called. He started to chase after her.

"Natsume!" Ruka called, catching his arm.

"She's a vampire! Something is different, but if you go now, she'll probably suck your blood or something!"

"This is the Northern Forest we're talking about, Ruka! Anything can happen in there, the Bear and the Piyo are the least dangerous of the animals in there!"

With a jerk of his arm, he took off, chasing Mikan.

"NATSUME!!" Ruka yelled.

He had better get Hotaru to hurry up.

* * *

"OI!" Natsume was yelling, looking around for the girl. 

_Tch_

He was about so call her name again, but a voice made him stop.

"I'm right here, idiot."

She came out from behind a tree and circled him, like she did when they first met.

And again, he couldn't move.

Why? He knew her now. He was never afraid after their first encounter. But he couldn't move.

"I'm surprised you were looking for me, Nat-su-me."

She drew closer to him. He could feel her ivory fangs poking at his neck.

He tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"I thought you knew that you should stay away?"

She laughed. It wasn't like her at all.

"You'll have to pay the consequences, Hyuuga."

The sound of ripping flesh was heard.

He didn't scream. He didn't make a sound. He didn't know what to do at all.

Her fangs sunk into Natsume's neck.

* * *

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Yup****…****so this time, Mikan bit him for real.**

**O:**

**Hotaru was a bit too late. You might already know, but ****why she****'****s all ****differ****ent will be revealed in the next chapter. I promise I****'****ll update faster. My block for this ****story**** had been cleared, but this ****fanfic**** might be shorter than I expected. Oh wells.**

**I still need one more vote to break the tie between re-writing ****Frogs**** and Toads ****or**** just revising the chapter I want to revise. The poll is on my profile. ****Yus****, just one, because if two people vote one for re-****writing the whole thing and the other votes for the other, then it****'****ll still be a tie. -.-**** So****…****help me out, ****onegai!**


	6. Hell on Earth

**Blah.**** X.X**

**Anyways, ****here's**** chapter 6 of Stained Red!**

* * *

The scarlet blood from the wounds punctured on his neck ran down, as Mikan's fangs continued to stay in his neck. 

He tried to speak.

He couldn't.

He was helpless.

_**Won**__**'**__**t you stop me, Natsume?**_

He could have sworn he heard the brunette's voice.

_**Please, Stop me. You have to hurry, or you**__**'**__**ll become a vampire**__**…**__**or**__**…**__**you might die.**_

Was he hearing things?

But at the sound of her voice, he managed to regain control of his body, and used all his strength to push her away. He could feel the girl's fangs rip out of his neck.

Her fangs were ivory no more. They were stained red, the scarlet colour of his blood glinting on them.

"Oh my," 'Mikan' said, "Looks like she can't even stay asleep for one moment."

She smirked, as she lifted a finger and pressed one on her fangs.

"You have such delicious blood, boy…"

Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"I'd like to play with you again…"

The brunette's eyes became lifeless for a moment, and then she fell unconscious.

Natsume ran forwards and caught her.

"Shit! I was too late…"

He heard the violet-eyed girl's voice behind him. She was carrying various sorts of chains and other machinery. Ruka stood next to her, also carrying machinery.

"Why the hell did you go into the forest, Hyuuga?!!?!" Hotaru yelled, dropping her equipment.

"The forest is dangerous," Natsume said flatly. He felt his neck.

It was still moist with blood, his blood. But he could feel two deep holes where Mikan's fangs had punctured his skin.

Hotaru sighed and dropped her equipment.

She glared at the raven-haired boy.

"Let me see how deep it is."

She touched him in disgust, like she had never touched anyone before. Or she just didn't like touching people.

Hotaru pulled her hand away and applied some sort of goop onto the wound, and threw a bandage at him, which he knew he was supposed to put around his neck.

"The bleeding should stop soon." The stoic girl said. She was probably still angry.

"And I want you to know, Hyuuga, never get near Mikan when she's out of control. No matter how dangerous this forest is, she can handle it. She's not weak. I've told you before."

Natsume stayed silent.

"By the way," Ruka said nervously. "Sakura-san seemed different than when she first lost control…"

Hotaru glanced at the blue-eye lad and sighed again.

"Mikan basically has something like a split personality. She loses control on the Red Moon, but when she sees or smells blood, her 'other self' comes out…we call her Ume."

"Plum?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru nodded and looked at the sky for a moment, and then at Mikan.

"She's one sour woman. Plums aren't necessarily sour, but…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ugh…"

The brunette's eyes opened slowly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

She took a quick look at her surroundings and gasped.

"…Um, er…" the girls looked at each other, somehow sending messages to each other.

"DAMMIT!" Mikan shouted, bringing a fist down on the floor.

She turned around, and saw Natsume. She had not noticed at he was behind her all this time, since she was unconscious when he caught her, and she had been in his arms all this time.

But that didn't cross her mind.

What was in front of her eyes was the bandage around Natsume's neck.

Her eyes narrowed, and she peeled it off slowly.

"I bit you, didn't I?"

The brunette's voice was trembling slightly, and she voice was soft.

"Ume came out, didn't she?"

Her voice was rising.

"I drank your blood, didn't I?!?!"

Mikan looked horrified, and looked at Hotaru. The raven-haired girl looked away, as if she couldn't take her friend's stare.

"I've done it…I've seriously done it…"

Tears filled her eyes, and several ran down her cheeks. Her velvety red wings sprouted from her back as she rose into the air and flew away, her tears falling onto the ground like rain.

"…"

Everyone was silent as Mikan disappeared from sight.

"Why's she…so…?" Natsume asked, not finishing his question, as he wasn't sure how to form it.

Hotaru sighed for the third time.

"We were banned from the Vampire Realm because we refused to take blood from humans. And once we were banned, she and I promised that we would never take blood from them."

The two boys listened intently.

"Every vampire has the instinct to take blood, and so the blood tablets restrain us from those instincts. She doesn't know how they're made, but I do. It's made from the sap of plants and berries that are red, and mixed with some kind of chemical. It's not harmful to our bodies, but it restrains us and the liquid tastes terrible, like blood."

She grimaced and touched her lips, remembering the flavor.

But she sighed for the fourth time, and summoned her own wings.

"I should chase after her. I'll warn you again, Hyuuga. Never go near Mikan when she's lost control of her body or when Ume comes out. Burn it into that thick skull of yours."

And Hotaru took off, leaving Natsume and Ruka staring at each other.

But suddenly Ruka looked a around and sighed, like Hotaru.

"Am I supposed to bring all the machinery back to her lab?"

* * *

**Three Days Afterwards the Scene****…**

Mikan had avoided Natsume in every way possible.

She made no eye contact in class.

She left early so she could avoid walking with him.

She hid or ran when he came her way.

This pissed Natsume off.

He had to talk to her some way. He couldn't…he couldn't stand her avoiding him. Why? Stupid…feelings.

He knew she would be leaving her room early, so he woke up early and left for school early.

And as he expected, the brunette was walking to the school, her head down.

Natsume ran up to her and grabbed her arm, as she turned around to face him, her eyes wide with fear.

"N-Natsume!"

She tried to sound casual, but he could hear her voice trembling.

"I-I thought you were a k-kidnapper o-or s-something!"

He narrowed his eyes, as Mikan squeaked.

"You're hurting me, Natsume!"

The flame-caster loosened his grip, as he had tightened it by accident.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Mikan averted her eyes to the ground. Concrete and grass…and…hey look, and ant! It's carrying a leaf back to its home…good luck, anty! Don't get crushed or something-

"Answer me!"

Natsume's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"N-No reason…"

"You're a vampire," he said firmly. "It's not your fault."

Mikan's eyes met his, and her chocolate orbs burned with some sort of unreadable emotion.

"But I bit you! You could have become one of us… or, or…you could have died of blood loss!" Mikan spat out, her eyes brimming with tears once again.

"Well, I didn't, did I?! I'm here right now, alive and human!"

Mikan's expression softened.

"…But still…"

That was when Natsume's lips crashed onto hers.

Tears ran down her cheeks. His lips were soft, but his kiss made her burn up inside. It tasted fiery but sweet, and Mikan wondered how long she could go on before she would blow up.

"Why can't you understand?" Natsume said, as they parted. "It doesn't matter."

Mikan's eyes were soft, and she finally understood.

But after a few moments, she touched her lips. His kiss still lingered.

Natsume smirked as he watched her.

"You liked that, didn't you, little girl?"

"NATSUME YOU BAKAAAA!!!!"

Natsume ran, and Mikan chased after him.

"Natsume."

A deep, masculine voice broke their laughter.

Natsume crimson eyes widened, and they filled with immense hatred.

"Father…"

And thus the famous vampire hunter enters.

Hell on Earth.

* * *

**Um, that might****'****ve been a bit short. ****I know, I****'****m sorry!**

**I don****'****t think Stained Red is going to last long****…****but I****'****ll see if I can make it longer****…****I want it to last until 8 chapters, at least****…**

**So Stained Red will probably be a short ****fanfic****…**

**Anyway****…**

**'Ume' Means 'Plum' in Japanese, if you didn't get the whole 'Ume' conversation...**

**Um, so yeah.**

**P****l****ease review!**


	7. Problems

**Sorry for updating this really late!! I'm really sorry!!**

**For people who forgot what happened, (due to my lateness in updating) and don't feel like going back ad re-reading chapters, Natsume's father has entered now.**

**Mini****Re-cap:**"Natsume."

A deep, masculine voice broke their laughter.

Natsume crimson eyes widened, and they filled with immense hatred.

"Father…"

And thus the famous vampire hunter enters.

Hell on Earth.

**Onwards, what will come out of this early visit of Natsume's father?!**

* * *

Shock was immediately replaced by narrowed eyes, filled with imaginable hate. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Natsume spat out in disgust.

"I'm here to teach…about vampires." His father replied.

"You're early, old man." 

"Oh? I figured this matter couldn't wait any longer."

Natsume eyed Mikan for a moment, worried.

Damn, bad moment to be here right now.

"Oh? And who's this? Your girlfriend?" Natsume's father smirked.

Mikan smirked back, and took a step forwards, past Natsume, and reached out her hand. 

"My name is Mikan Sakura. I presume you're Katsuro Hyuuga-san, the famous Vampire Hunter? I'm so glad you've come to teach us early! Vampires are so scary, I was almost attacked by one on the rooftop of the department store once!!" She said, her voice carrying nothing of a lie, innocence. 

"I'm glad you understand that vampires are dangerous creatures, young lady," Katsuro said gruffly. "Unlike my idiot son. He can never burn anything into that damn mind of his."

Natsume saw the brunette's eyes narrow for a split second, as if she was angered by what he said.

Natsume's eyes were still narrow and filled with hatred, but he was confused.

His father could tell of the presence of any vampire. Yet, somehow, Mikan was fooling him. Very well. Or was it all an act and they would attack at any sign of weakness?

"Well, please, come this way, I think your lessons is first, right? It'd be terrible to be late on your first day," Mikan coaxed, as she led the Vampire Hunter to the school. "Ah, excuse me. I forgot something in my dorm room…I would like to get it very quickly. Please go ahead without me. The entrance is right there, and you turn a left to Classroom B. It's very easy to spot."

Natsume's father took her instructions as Mikan faked her journey to the dorm room for her lost item.

"I know what you're thinking," the brunette said, coming back with a notebook that she hid under a bush near where they stood.

"Hotaru and I planned ahead. We erased our vampire presence, and we are pure-bloods, so even your father should not be able to recognize us as vampires for a while. Now all we have to do is lie and act like suck-ups. We altered the memory of people who know we are vampires, for instance, Permy. Sumire. She still knows she's a vampire hunter, but for now, she doesn't know we're vampires."

Mikan grimaced. "Whatever Hotaru and I say in the presence of your father, we don't mean. It's all a lie. Tell that to Ruka, unless Hotaru already told him so he won't be confused. By the way, wear something around your neck. To…cover my bite mark."

Natsume nodded as she jerked her head towards the school.

"Let's go."

* * *

"One of the most important things is that you must know,** vampires and humans cannot co-exist."**

Was the first line of vampire class.

"They feed off the blood of us human beings, sometimes turning us into one of their own disgusting kind."

Mikan could have walked right up to he vampire teacher and punched him. Stupid bastard, jeez, yeah, sure, some vampires did feed off of human blood, but that's how they were created. Plus, it's not like the human died, although they did become very tried or weak for a bit.

She raised her hand. 

"Hyuuga-sensei, why do vampires hunt humans?"

"Because they are bloodthirsty creatures." Was his reply.

"How do you hunt them?" she asked again.

"Our Alices harm vampires. We are born like that. There are also weapons that vampires cannot touch. Normally, when you attack, you should try to go for the heart, the head, or any vital parts of the body."

"…Oh."

"What's a pure-blood vampire, Hyuuga-sensei?" Someone else asked.

"They are those who had been pure bred. Both the mother and father are natural vampires, thus giving birth to a pure vampire child. They have the ability to turn us regular humans into a vampire, while no other vampire, except a pureblood, can do so. Disgusting creatures, purebloods."

Mikan chocked back an angry protest.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period.

"Ah, Sakura Mikan," Katsuro said, as he placed a silver gun on her desk.

"…Um, what is this?" She said.

Since when does a teacher give a student a gun?

"It's a tool for hunting vampires. I feel as if some will come after you very soon, and it'd be best to keep yourself safe. You are a good student."

"Ah, thank you! My family had made me take many odd lessons for many things, and shooting was one of them," Mikan said with face innocence and cheerfulness. She held the gun and stuffed it into her bag.

"Even if you did not know how to shoot, Vampires shouldn't be able to touch that gun," he replied.

"Um, does this affect humans?" Mikan said, with fake nervousness. 

"Yes…so please aim carefully if you practice with it. Though it is more effective on vampires."

The brunette nodded.

"Alright. Thank you so much for your concern! I'll take care of this!!"

Mikan skipped out of the classroom and made an eye contact with Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka outside the door, out of site of the famous Vampire Hunter.

"He gave me a gun." She said bluntly. "Who the hell gives their student a gun?"

"He could be trying to figure out if you're a vampire," Ruka suggested. 

Mikan brought out the gun and held it firmly. Nothing happened.

"Sure, if I shot myself, I could get seriously hurt. But just by holding this, nothing's happening." She hissed. She turned to Natsume. "Is your father just so immensely dense and stupid, or is he trying to figure something out?"

His crimson eyes held no expression. He raised an eyebrow.

"I avoid my old man as much as possible. How am I supposed to know?"

_Because you're his son, _she almost said, but she bit her tongue and prevented herself from saying. Natsume was on bad terms with his father. She didn't want to provoke any further.

As they walked, something from the back of Natsume's mind flashed into the front.

_Seek the girl with red wings._

…_who can never be freed from her own insanity…_

That's right. A girl with red wings.

He glanced at Mikan, and then shoved it back into the back of his mind.

* * *

"Hmm…"

One eye open, one eye closed.

She aimed carefully at a tree…

And pulled the trigger.

_Bam! Craaaaack..._

"Nice…it split the tree in half perfectly," Ruka complimented, as Hotaru nodded in approval.

The brunette blew the tip of the gun.

"Yeah…it's not bad. Hotaru, do you wanna modify it? Make it more powerful."

She could see the other vampire's eyes brighten a little.

"If I have to." was the emotionless reply.

Mikan tossed the gun to Hotaru and giggled at she walked away.

Natsume, who was leaning against the wall of the school, raised an eyebrow.

"Hotaru-chan loves to modify things. She often does more than she needs to, but in the end, the invention is something incredible."

Natsume sighed and also started to walk.

* * *

Nighttime.

And the weather was perfect. A nice time for a vampire to take a walk…or trip through the air.

Mikan gripped the fence on the rooftop of Alice Gakuen, closing her eyes. 

Her red wings were spread out behind her. 

This was one of the rare times she was without Hotaru.

She touched her fangs and grimaced as the sharpness pricked her finger.

Her blood ran down her finger, and she stared at it.

The wound quickly healed, as a result of being a vampire. 

She sighed, and flew back to her own room, smiling as the breeze caressed her hair.

"Oi!"

She heard Natsume's voice from below. 

"You idiot! My old man stays up really late at night! He might see you!"

Mikan smiled and landed next to him, her wings disappearing.

"It'll be fine…at least, until he notices. So I guess I _should_ take caution…" She put a finger to her chin, thinking.

"So anyway, what are you doing outside this late?"

"Taking a walk…what else?" Natsume replied, rolling his eyes.

Mikan stayed silent.

The wind blew gently, the vampire's hair flowing out behind her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face. They both ssaid nothing for a while, and no other sounds were heard, besides a few crickets chirping. 

"…Natsume?" she said suddenly.

"What?"

"…do you…want to be a vampire?"

The fire-caster stared at the brunette. The question swirled around in his head.

Did he want to be a vampire…? Not really…he'd have to live off of blood. But then again he could be with her.

With her…

Natsume opened his mouth to answer.

Mikan smiled and put her finger to his lips. 

"…You shouldn't answer so quickly…" she whispered. "Don't become a vampire for stupid reasons."

She spread her wings again and soared back to her room.

Natsume stared at the night sky, scattered with stars.

_Don't become a vampire for stupid reasons._

Was becoming a vampire for her a stupid reason…?

* * *

"Sakura-san," Katsuro said to Mikan the next day.

"Yes?" she responded sweetly.

"…You should watch your back."

The vampire hunter walked away without another word, leaving the girl confused.

_Does he mean watch my back for vampires? Or watch my back for him…because he knows…? _

She sighed.

_Natsume was right. I should have been more careful._

She massages her temples.

_Ugh…_

Her head felt fuzzy, and everything…seemed to swirl…

_What…the hell…?_

At that point, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume were walking to classes, also, just in time to see Mikan fall backwards.

"MIKAN!!"

She landed safely in the arms of Natsume Hyuuga, but she seemed flushed.

The raven-haired boy placed his hand over her head, and pulled it back.

She was burning up…and this was not a normal fever.

"Imai…she's burning up…" Natsume told the other vampire. "More than an normal fever…"

"Oh, God…" Hotaru sighed. "Why must Mikan's pureblood family have so many blood problems?"

"Blood problems…?" Ruka asked.

"Bring her back to her room. Nogi, tell sensei that we'll be absent. I'll tell you Mikan's history..."

* * *

**X.X**

**Sorry…I'm kind of running out of ideas on how to continue this fanfic. D:**

**Sorry for the short chapter and the late update... **

**I'm trying my best to keep it going, so sorry if it's not written well or seems forced or something.  
**

**I'm trying to end it soon, though…**

**So…yeah…**

**Please review!**


	8. Sasami Maria

**Writer's Notes: **This fanfic isn't really turning out how I had expected for it to in the beginning, when I was really excited about writing this.

But I'm glad people still like it. Thanks for all the support, everyone! :D

There's some relation to the Manga 'Chibi Vampire' or 'Karin' here. And a line from 'Vampire Knight'.

By the way—did I ever mention that Hotaru and Mikan do have Alices? -.-;; Mikan just has nullification here, No steal/copy Alice. Hotaru has the invention Alice, as usual.

* * *

Mikan was breathing heavily, her temperature rising, rising, rising.

Natsume carried her back to her room, as Hotaru went to her own room to bring some equipment.

The two boys sat in chair, while Hotaru injected a needle into the vampire's arms, extracting blood.

"…"

Everything was completely silent as Hotaru did this, until after a while, Ruka couldn't stand it anymore.

"…Why are you taking out so much blood?"

Hotaru glanced at him.

"…Mikan is a vampire, and so am I. You know that. But somehow, Mikan's family has several blood problems. Her mother can't take too much blood, because she'll get immense nosebleeds to release the blood since her body can't handle it. Her father has to take large amounts of bloods from humans because if he doesn't, he'll dry up and die. Mikan was born so that if she takes blood, she'll get these high fevers. And she's like her mother, is she takes too much, she'll have to release it by having immense nosebleeds, or by coughing it out."

"…Why didn't her parents get kicked out? And it isn't Sakura's fault that she can't drink blood! So why did you guys get kicked out?" Ruka asked, slightly aggravated.

"…Mikan's parents still drank blood. It was really her mother with the blood problem, because Mikan's father's situation only meant that he preyed more than others. But we were banned because we refused to take blood. Mikan's mom still needs blood to survive. She still preyed and drank human blood."

Hotaru finished extracting the blood, and cleaned up her equipment.

She placed a cool hand on Mikan's forehead, and smiled. Slightly. Just a little.

Ruka blushed. He had never really seen the purple-eyed vampire care for her friend so much. She hadn't smiled much before, either.

The ruby-eyed flame caster glanced at his friend and smirked.

"…I just want you guys to know…Mikan had many faces. Many forms." Hotaru said quietly. Natsume raised an eyebrow, as Ruka just titled his head to the side.

"By the way, Imai…what…are you going to do with that blood?" Natsume said, just out of curiosity.

"…"

A shadow covered her face.

"…Let's say I keep it for emergencies. And other times I just get rid of it."

"…"

The conscious vampire looked at the flame caster straight in the eye.

"…Did you know? By drinking a vampire's blood, you can become a vampire yourself."

"!!"

"Ho…ta…ru….what…a..re…you try...ing to…do…?"

Mikan's voice entered the conversation. Her fever had gone down but she didn't look too good. She looked a bit pale.

"…It's up to him. Whether he makes a good choice or one that will lead to misfortune."

"Unfortunately, he always makes the bad choice,"

"…!!"

Everyone turned to look at the doorway.

And there stood the familiar face of Katsuro Hyuuga.

Plastered on his face was a smirk. What his hand held was a gun.

A tool for hunting vampires.

"A nice time to catch two vampires, isn't it? Off-guard."

He raised the gun and pulled the trigger without hesitation.

Hotaru, having good reflexes, caught the bullet that was aimed for her.

"!"

But she dropped the bullet, and winced. Her hand was bleeding—her skin had been burnt open.

"Damn…that had hurt more than I can expected…but one of the upsides of being a vampire…"

The wound was healing quickly already.

"…Is fast healing."

"Ugh…"

Mikan tried to rise, as Natsume and Ruka tried to block the older vampire hunter's way.

"Are you going for betrayal? Both the Hyuugas and Nogis having been vampire hunters for longer than you could imagine."

"…Even if you decide to turn your back on us," Hotaru hissed dangerously, "We'll fight. With everything we have. Don't expect us to hold just because we know you."

"…Who said we had any intention to fight with you guys?" Natsume told her, lighting a fireball in his hands, whilst Ruka whistled, birds flocking to outside of the academy.

"Futile," Katsuro snarled, and fire.

Mikan's eyes widened. His shots were towards his own son and his best friend. She snapped her fingers without thinking, and the bullet bounced off of some sort of barrier, grazing the vampire hunter's arm.

"…Why…? I can finally use my Alice again…? After six years…"

She stood next to Hotaru and smiled.

"Looks like the Alice that I thought wouldn't activate again has come back. It's all thanks to Narumi for letting me stay in the Academy, to try and recover it…"

"But it's of no use, Pureblood…"

Shots were fired, and caught by both vampires. But while they were dealing with that, he shot his own son in the leg along with Ruka.

"Ugh!" The two boys kneeled on the ground, the pain was immense and blood was already seeping through their clothes.

"You even sacrifice your own son for this?!" Mikan yelled, infuriated.

"He's nothing _but _a sacrifice, the little kuro neko!!"

Hotaru narrowed her eyes.

"We're at a serious disadvantage…our Alice aren't useful for attacking, and we have no weapons…you're a coward, Katsuro Hyuuga! Not even a fair fight…"

"Who said I had to be fair to rid the world of you disgusting creatures?!" Katuro yelled, firing, firing, firing…Who knows what the bullets hit.

Who knows what they bounced off of.

But the only thing Mikan Sakura knew was that there had been too many shots for Hotaru to dodge. And that a few of the bullets had bounced off of something, hitting Natsume and Ruka, wounding them even more. Hotaru and Ruka were unconscious. Natsume was critically injured, the pain keeping him awake.

Blood was leaking everywhere.

Why wasn't anyone coming? This was the school dormitory!!

But then she remembered, she had fainted during school hours. Classes weren't over yet.

And while she was still in shock, Katsuro Hyuuga was right in front of her.

"This is the end, Mikan Sakura!"

Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

It seemed like everything happened in slow motion.

The vampire hunter's finger pulling the trigger…

Natsume screaming her name…

…

The smell of blood was intoxicating…

_**BAM!!**_

Was she shot? Was she shot?

Was everything over?

Was this…the end?

…

…Of course not.

"Haha…'it's futile.' That's what you said. But who confirmed that?"

Mikan's eyes were blood red,--redder than Natsume's-- her fangs larger than usual. Her red, leathery wings were outspread, somehow…different.

And the rest was like a movie. Or like a fairy tale.

The sky turned black. Instantly. The sun that brightened everything was covered in a black haze.

And then the moon appeared…

The color of scarlet blood. The reddest possible shade of red there was.

Screeching filled the air—the black haze was an enormous number of bats, flocking to help their master.

Natsume was still bleeding, his hand over one of his gunshot wounds. He stared at the girl before him, and remembered what Hotaru had said.

_I just want you guys to know…Mikan had many faces. Many forms._

But it didn't seem like when Ume had appeared.

This time, it was more like she was _possessed. _

_**KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!**_

The bats screeched in unison, a deafening noise.

'Mikan's' nails grew longer. And it wasn't like it grew an inch, it grew about to a foot long. But it wasn't like a girl just forgot to trim her nails—it was a weapon. They were sharp like the blade of a knife.

Katsuro's eyes widened.

"You…"

"Haha! Long time no see, Katsuro! You've become a vampire hunter now, huh?" 'Mikan' laughed.

"…S-Sasami…" Katsuro whispered.

And for once, Natsume saw his father weaken.

"Please…Don't hate me!" the hunter begged.

Mikan, or rather Sasami, narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I do. I trusted you. But you killed me for that stupid pride of yours."

_What…? _

Now that Natsume thought about it, he remembered when he was little, when he and his father actually got along.

"_Daddy, why don't I have a mommy?"_

_All he got in return was a brokenhearted look._

He tried to stand, or to attempt to get up, and the pain shot through him.

Sasami glanced at the injured boy.

"What have you done to him?" She hissed.

And somehow, Katsuro regained his confidence.

"I shot him," He replied, glaring at the vampire. "Do you have a problem?"

"Would you have shot him if I was the one that gave birth to him?!"

The random confidence he gained went down the toilet.

"If you weren't such a complete ass, Kana wouldn't have died! You knew she was weak, you knew that, and yet, you didn't give a damn!! It's all because of that stupid pride! Pride isn't everything, Katsuro!!"

"Who…are you…?" Natsume managed to get out weakly.

Sasami sat on the ledge of an open window in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Natsume Hyuuga. My name is Sasami Maria."

Katsuro raised his gun, his hand shaking.

"Pull the trigger if you dare, Katsuro. It's all futile. You've already killed me once, you can't kill me again."

Sasami Maria turned to Natsume.

"And yes, I am possessing Mikan-chan's body. Her mother and I were very good friends before…I died. Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan and I were like sisters, the Sakura's and Imai's were the only one who treated me as a normal vampire."

"You aren't one, Sasami…You're immortal, you're the leader of vampires…" the vampire hunter told her, his voice shaking. He was still holding the gun.

"You got lucky that you shot me in the heart back then, you little bastard. Well? Aren't you going to shoot? Pull the trigger!!"

"…!!" So he did. But she merely lifted a finger, her nails cutting the bullet into a million little pieces.

"There's nothing you can do, Katsuro…" Sasami told him, and she lifted a finger, her nail just resting on his head.

And after a few seconds Natsume's father fainted. He body made a gentle _thud _as he fell.

"You're probably wondering what sort of connection I have with your father…" Sasami said, turning her full attention to Natsume.

"But you and your friend must get healed first…Hotaru will heal, she's a vampire after all…"

Her red eyes turned sad.

"Mikan will certainly hate me for this…but you'll die otherwise."

Natsume certainly wasn't feeling too good. Everything was becoming blurry, cold…

Sasami used her nail to slice Mikan's skin slightly—just enough so blood came out.

"…Open your mouth," Sasami told the boy, and he did so. What was she doing?

About three drops of blood fell into the fire-caster's mouth.

"…"

The vampire leader was silent as she did the same with Hotaru's arm, dripping the same amount of Hotaru's blood into Ruka's mouth.

"…Certain vampires have special abilities," Sasami told Natsume, sitting back on the ledge. "My ability is to transfer souls, or take control of another's body. Similar to the controlling Alice. But the host will be drained of energy, so I cannot stay here for long. I will come in my regular form sometime soon, to explain things to Mikan. And if you wish, I will tell you a bout Katsuro's past. I do apologize, I did erase his memory. But you guys can get to a fresh start this way, I suppose."

Natsume just stared blankly at the vampire.

"…Please deal with the pain. Goodbye."

And the brunette's body thudded to the ground, too.

At first, he didn't get the last part of what Sasami had said. He felt better, actually.

But no sooner has he thought that, he writhed in pain. It felt like his body was on fire, like his heart was going to break. Not like the romance sort of heartbreak, break as in break in half, burst into some bloody mess.

He could hear his heartbeat, and it felt like everything was chaining. His body structure, his blood—everything.

_Huff…huff…_

He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.

And while he slept, you could see the two, longer teeth poking out of his mouth.

Fangs.

He was now a vampire.

* * *

**Writer's end notes: **I'm so sorry!

For several reasons:

1: Updating late

2:If it seems rushed or the chapter is really short

I was in a bit of a hurry to finish this chapter. XP

I have to get off the computer in five minutes literally, so I can't write much here.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not, I'm really sorry.

Please remember to review!


	9. Blood Reactions

**Writer's Notes: **Yay! It's chapter 9!

**Note:** Sasami Maria is the Leader of the Vampires. Katsuro called her 'Immortal', but she had already been 'killed' by him once. So what's that mean? O:

* * *

Natsume turned in his bed, his body aching, his head throbbing.

Since when did he get back into his room?

Did he drag himself back or something?

_Beep beep beep beep…beep beep beep beep…_

He reached his hand up to press the button on his alarm clock, but instead, the clock smashed into pieces.

Whoa. What?

Nevertheless, he had to get to school. Natsume rolled himself out of bed.

* * *

Ruka was also aching, but he didn't know why.

_Did I hit my head or something yesterday?_

"…"

"Speaking of yesterday…the gunshot wounds…have…healed…" He said to himself, examining his legs. "They don't hurt at all…"

He stood up, still a bit dazed.

_Ugh…_

His head spun a bit, and he slammed his hand onto the wall to catch himself from falling.

_Crack…_

Ruka stared at his hand, which had just made a dent in the wall.

Since when could he do that?

* * *

Mikan and Hotaru were on their way to school.

"Oh, Kami-sama…What did Sasami do?" Mikan wailed to her friend.

"…"

Hotaru stared at her arm for a few minutes. No wounds, flawless skin as always.

So why did she feel like...she had a wound?

"...!!"

She and Mikan turned around, sensing the presence of other vampires.

But it was only Natsume and Ruka.

"…It's just you guys?" Mikan sighed.

"A good morning to you, too." Natsume replied sarcastically.

"You're wounds have healed? Are you sure you should be walking?" Mikan asked them, looking at their legs.

"…Oh, _crap." _Hotaru said, as she stared at the two boys. "I know what Sasami did now."

"What?"

"There's _no way _they could have healed that quickly from bullet wounds, Mikan. The only thing that can heal that fast...is a vampire."

The brunette's eyes widened.

"Hyuuga, open your mouth. _Now_."

But she didn't need to say that, because as Natsume opened his mouth to say something, she could see the two, unusual teeth.

"_Sasami, what the hell have you done?" _Mikan said, through gritted teeth.

And at that moment, a loud scream erupted from the school gates.

The four vampires turned around, to see a tall girl, with sandy-blond hair and red eyes. Her hair reached below her thighs. She wore a white dress and sandals, her hands holding a white parasol.

She was very pretty, but Mikan narrowed her eyes and disappeared.

They next thing they knew was that she was in front of this new girl, her fist colliding with the girl's palm, which was out in front of her to block the brunette's attack.

"It's nice to see you again, too, Mikan," The girl said, smiling.

"…Sasami."

Sasami Maria sighed. "Alright, alright, I know. You're incredibly pissed at me for doing…well, you know what I mean. I've got special permission, so let's talk, okay? The headmaster is letting you skip classes."

The Vampire leader continued to walk forward, nodding her head at Hotaru, who nodded back. She smiled at Natsume and Ruka, although Ruka was still confused. He was unconscious during the time Sasami had appeared.

She led them to an empty room, an unused music room that had remained vacant for a very long time. Cobwebs had formed in the corners, spiders crawled along them and around the weak floorboards, and a few mice scampered around. A few old, but still stable chairs were stacked up, along with a piano and some other instruments.

None of the vampires took notice of the spiders, cobwebs or mice. They all pulled the chairs into a circle, seating themselves.

"Alright. I know Mikan's pretty pissed at me for turning you guys into vampires. But," Sasami closed her parasol and stared at the brunette. "Would you rather have let them die?"

Mikan looked down at her hands and said nothing.

"Hey, um, does that dent I made in the wall this morning have anything to do with, uh, vampires?" Ruka said.

Sasami laughed softly. "Vampires are about ten times stronger than normal humans. For instance,"

She launched a first at Mikan, who blocked it with ease.

"If I hit a normal human with the same power, their hand and arm would have shattered, or worse. Mikan and Hotaru have been holding back greatly, so they do not injure, or kill any of their classmates, especially you, while you were still human."

"…"

"Well then, I'm sure that Natsume-kun here wants to know about my past with your father?"

Mikan looked up.

"…You're going to tell him?"

"Well, why not? He doesn't remember Kana at all, and he's wondered why he didn't have a mother when he was little…"

The brunette shrugged, and closed her eyes. "Kana…huh?"

Sasami turned to Natsume.

"Your father Katsuro, and, your deceased mother, Kana and I were best friends when we were little. They knew I was a vampire, and yet they treated me like a normal person. They knew I could crush their skulls, yet they were still very nice. Katsuro's father, your grandfather was a vampire hunter, but he 

never knew that his son would play with a vampire. Katsuro had always hated losing; he had a big ego and was full of pride."

* * *

_"Mou! Katsuro, I know I said I wanted that flower, but it's too far up! You'll die if you fall!"_

"_Be quiet, Kana!! I'm almost there. There's nothing I can't do!"_

* * *

"But then, your grandfather had found out that his son was a fooling around with a vampire. But he gave Katsuro one last chance before he would kill him. Your grandfather was merciless."

* * *

"_Katsuro, I'm warning you. I'm going to give you one final chance. Kill this vampire girl, or I will kill you instead."_

_Katsuro hesitated, the gun his father had placed in his hands pointed at Sasami Maria. His hands shook violently._

"_Kat…suro…?" Sasami whispered. Would he really shoot her? They had had so much fun together. "Please…" her voice was close to begging.  
_

_She had never thought that he'd turn against her. Kana stood in front of her, blocking Sasami from view.  
_

"_Katsuro, don't! Sasami is our friend!!"_

"_Move, stupid girl," Katsuro's father growled. "Katsuro…I'm counting. Shoot, or die. One...two…three."_

_And Katsuro, fear eating away at him, pulled the trigger with the thought of being killed by his own father._

"_NO!!" Kana screamed, closing her eyes._

_Sasami could see the bullet coming towards her, but if she didn't do anything, Kana would have died instead._

"_KANA!!"_

_The vampire shoved her out of the way, Kana tumbling to the ground, whilst Sasmai took the bullet, although it just grazed her. Katsuro's hands had been shaking, so his aim had been off._

_The wound healed quickly, but Katsuro fired another shot, the bullet hitting Sasami's heart, the only place where you could hit and kill a vampire. Kana screamed in horror, tears avalanching down her face. "NO!!"_

"…_Damn…you…Kat…suro…" Sasami said, her voice breaking, as she fell backwards._

_She had trusted him. Even though she knew that his family was a line of Vampire Hunters, she trusted him. But apparently, that was a mistake that cost her her life._

"_S-Sasami?!" Katsuro called. "SASAMI!!"_

"_I'll…never…forgive you…!!"_

* * *

"But I hadn't died. I awoke about five years later in the same spot, when my wound had recovered. Apparently, I was a test subject for 'immortality'. So the vampires that studied immortality used me, and used a soul-transfer ability to transfer the souls of 600 other people…into me."

The vampire leader grimaced.

Mikan shook her head.

"So Sasami doesn't have immortality. She has 600 lives, a pretty high number. But after Katsuro killed her once, she has 599 lives left. She just preserves her lives carefully, so she can live longer."

Natsume and Ruka just blinked.

Jeez. That was a pretty high number. And they'd think a cat with nine lives was amazing.

"Anyway," Sasami continued. "I found out that Kana had gone into a deep depression, having the impression that I died. She was a pretty quiet person, you see, and when we went to school, she would often get bullied a lot. I was the one who stuck up for her, not Katsuro. She considered me a soul sister. She married Katsuro afterwards, because he felt like it was his responsibility. But she was apparently 'dragging him down', because she became very weak afterwards. She constantly needed someone to be near her. Katsuro was then a famous vampire hunter in the VHS. The Vampire Hunter Society."

* * *

"_Tch. How can you keep up with her, Katsuro?"_

"_I can't. She's dragging me down from work."_

"_Ha! Pitiful girl."_

_Kana coughed violently, covering her mouth, although they all could see the blood she had spit up._

* * *

"Everyone hated Kana. Katsuro was pretty handsome back then, and since Kana was getting really sick, she wasn't exactly too pretty. All the female hunters tried to clamor around him, since Kana was sick, and Katsuro, being so full of pride, was bragging about this to other male hunters. He ignored Kana's health more and more, until she finally died, because no one was there to help her."

Sasami shook her head sadly.

"And yet, Katsuro was still such a bastard, his pride was more important than Kana…"

A crystal tear rolled down her cheek as she recalled the memory.

Natsume closed his eyes as he soaked up what he had heard.

"I do apologize for erasing you father's memory…in your case though, because he won't remember anything about you."

The flame-caster shook his head.

Sasami was quiet for a moment, but then she turned to Mikan.

"By the way, since I used your blood to turn Natsume-san and Ruka-san into vampires, I…sort of…have something to tell you."

Mikan titled her head to the side while Hotaru stared at the leader intently.

"Um…well…how should I put this? Well, first, here."

Sasami used her nail, although since she was in a normal human from they weren't too long although still sharp, to slit open her skin a little. She let a drop of blood fall onto the other female vampire's fingers.

"Drink it. We're all vampires here."

They hesitated, though. They lived off of blood tablets for quite a long time…

"Drink it."

They reluctantly licked the drop off of their finger.

"…!!"

Mikan and Hotaru instanly slammed their hands to their mouths, and shut their eyes, grimacing.

Pure disgust.

"You can't swallow, can you?" Sasami said, watching her wound heal.

"What…the…hell is this…taste…?!" Mikan choked out.

"Hyuuga, gimme your arm."

Natsume held out his arms, and Sasami slit his skin slightly also, doing the same to Ruka.

She let Natsume's blood drip on Mikan's finger, while Ruka's on Hotaru's finger.

"Drink it." Sasami commanded again.

The male vampires watched in amazement as their own wounds healed so quickly.

Mikan glared at the vampire leader, before licking the blood drop.

They all waited for a reaction, some sort of recoil.

Nothing happened.

Sasami leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"You didn't react too violently with their blood. For two reasons."

She opened her eyes.

"One is that since I used your blood to turn them into vampires, you have a liking for each other's blood. Two is that their blood is to your tastes."

Hotaru raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't tasted blood since you were little, so you wouldn't understand. All vampires have their own taste of blood. For instance, my favorite is the blood of liars. Mikan, for your, it's the blood of those who are prideful. Hotaru, yours is kindness."

"…"

No one else said anything, although Sasami continued.

"Well, at least Mikan and Hotaru don't need to live off of blood tablets anymore. And you've been accepted back into the Vampire Realm."

Mikan and Hotaru's eyes widened, staring at the vampire leader.

"…What?"

"Kisei-jiji banned you without my permission. I was trying to gather some information somewhere in Australia at the time, and when I came back, you guys were long gone somewhere. So it was only last night I managed to find you. Taking control of a person without knowing where they are is dangerous…you don't know what situation they're in."

Ruka yawned, getting sleepy.

"Is that everything?" Natsume said.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Well, this is the part where you may get slightly mad. Or you could be happy." Sasami said nervously.

"What?" The younger vampires all said in unison.

"Um…well…drinking each other's blood also means that…"

"…Means that…?"

Sasami took a deep breath.

"Well, the more a vampire drinks another vampire's blood, the more they...have feelings for each other. But even when you turn, you have the same feeling, just you're allowed to be together. Since I'm sure both sides would not allow a vampire/human relationship. More bluntly put now…uh…it also means that you're now husband and wife. Sort of. Like an engagement. Since I, um, used your blood to turn them into vampires, it also means they can only drink your blood. And...that's what they call a 'bride' or 'husband'."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!"**_

* * *

**Writer's End Notes:**

Ahahahahaha?

I got the 'bride' thing from a manga called 'Bloody Kiss'. (It's really cute!) And I'm pretty sure that somewhere in 'Vampire Knight,' (BTW, they've made it into an anime!!) it said that if a vampire drank another vampire's blood, they gain affection for each other.

This chapter might have been a bit boring, since it was mostly just talking. It also might have been a bit confusing... I apologize if it was boring and/or confusing!! I'll try to reply to anything you might be confused about if you include it in a review. Or if you send me a message.

Stained Red has been extended a tiny bit, but the next chapter is most likely going to be the last chapter.

I think by now you guys are tired of seeing a 'please review!' thing at the end of every chapter, because most review anyway, so I'll stop doing that. XD Hopefully no one forgets to review, though, haha.

Well, thus concludes chapter 9 of Stained Red!


	10. Eternal

**Writer's Notes: **So…yeah! The last chapter…D:

* * *

"_**Please **_tell me you're kidding." Mikan said, her eyes wide.

"I'm dead serious," Sasami told her, keeping her voice steady although she was slightly nervous.

Maybe she would lose a life soon.

Hotaru said nothing, frozen into place with shock.

Natsume raised an eyebrow, Ruka's mouth hanging open.

"There's no proof," the brunette reasoned desperately.

"Um, yes there is. You can drink anyone else's blood. You can bite someone and get a mouthful of their blood, but you're going to throw up and not be able to digest it."

"I'm too young to get married!!" Mikan wailed.

Natsume smirked, while Ruka and Hotaru were still in shock.

"And you!! Stop being amused!!"

"What's wrong _honey? _Why are you embarrassed?" The crimson-eyed vampire said.

"NATSUME!!"

"…" Sasami Maria sighed. It was probably a good time to leave now.

* * *

So now that Sasami was gone, the four vampires were out of the room and at the sakura tree, Mikan and Hotaru sitting on some of the lower branches, Natsume and Ruka on the ground, leaning against the large trunk.

Mikan was pouting, Hotaru emotionless as usual.

Everything was silent.

"…"

"…"

"…Oi, Ruka. Let's get something to eat."

Natsume broke the silence.

"Sure…I was getting hungry anyway." Ruka replied, smiling.

Hotaru sighed.

"You guys are idiots. Don't you remember? You're vampires now—vampires can't eat human food. You'll react like how we reacted to Sasami's blood."

"Then what did you eat before?" Ruka asked, confused.

The violet-eyed vampire held up a small box.

"Blood tablets, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"…"

"…"

"So. We're hungry." Natsume stated again.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Mikan said, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Natsume made an 'it's obvious' face and pointed to his neck.

"No way." Mikan told him coldly.

The male vampire raised an eyebrow, jumped, grabbed he girl's wrists, pulled her down, and sunk his fangs into her neck.

"Ew! That's like sexual harassment, Natsume!!" Mikan complained. "And that hurt! Couldn't be more gentle, could you?"

"…"

There was no response, except the sound of gulping.

"Ah…! Natsume…! Stop…!!" Mikan said, her cheeks tinged with red.

Hotaru looked at her friend weirdly, holding up her hair for Ruka.

"Don't make such an odd sounds, Mikan. It's disgusting." She said, and then turned to Ruka. "Are you going to drink or what? I expect you to not be as violent as Hyuuga."

Ruka blushed, before stepping closer to the female vampire, and sinking his own fangs in slowly.

_It was like eating candy, or drinking a sweet beverage, the sweetness of someone's blood._

Mikan finally ended up pushing Natsume.

"Geez! Newborns are troublesome to feed!"

"What are you, a mother?" Natsume grumbled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Freshly-turned vampires drink slightly more than a normal vampire! And if you take too much blood, I'll die! And so will you because we can only drink each other's blood! You've seriously got to control your drinking!!" the brunette scolded.

Ruka and Hotaru were a nice pair, Ruka now also wiping his mouth.

"Thank you for the meal," he said.

Hotaru gave him a weird look like the one she gave Mikan.

"Well, blood is our food, right? And having good manners is important."

"…It's feels weird to have something thank you for their blood," Hotaru mumbled, although Ruka heard.

"All right…are we going to do it now?"

"Sure…Then I'll go to the lake," Ruka said, dragging Hotaru along. "You guys stay there. It's a favorite spot of yours, isn't it?"

"Alright," Natsume smirked and turned to Mikan. "Now don't complain, alright? You can't refuse anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mikan argued, watching Hotaru and Ruka disappear.

"…"

The smile on the male vampire's face faded, replaced by uneasiness. From his pocket he pulled out small, velvety black box.

"You're not serious?!" The female vampire practically screamed.

Natsume glared at her, before slowly falling to one knee, opening the box, holding it out to her.

"Mikan Sakura…will…"

"…"

"…Will you marry me?"

"…"

The brunette giggled lightly before replying.

"…Yes…"

Natsume smiled, sliding the simple ring onto her finger.

* * *

"Alright Nogi, what are you up to?" Hotaru snapped, as Ruka stopped at the lake.

The sun shone onto its blue waters, creating a sparkly scenery.

"Um…well…" Ruka hesitated.

"…And how long are you going to hold my hand?" The purple-eyed vampire said quietly.

"Uwah!!"

The blond-haired vampire became flustered, blushing and letting go of Hotaru's hand.

"Ano…well…I'm not sure how to do this…"

"…"

The two waited in silence for a while, the birds chirping, the wind blowing lightly.

"So…" Ruka said, fumbling with something in his pocket.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, her eyes widening as she watched Ruka in slow motion.

"Hotaru Imai…will…w-will you m-marry me?"

The raven-haired girl failed to hide her smile before saying,

"…Do I have a choice? Of course."

But in her language, they both knew that they loved each other.

A simple ring was slid onto her ring finger.

* * *

"Hotaruuu!" Mikan called, both couples meeting together at the back of the Academy. "I'm engaged now!"

The brunette showed her friend the engagement ring on her finger, as Hotaru smiled and held up her own hand. They were different, but they still were beautiful, glittering in the sunlight.

_This is our eternal bond._

* * *

"_Do you, Natsume Hyuuga, take Mikan Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife, to keep her in sickness in health, and to cherish her till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Mikan Sakura, take Natsume Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband, to keep him in sickness in health, and to cherish him till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Our lips locked into a kiss, _

_A sweet kiss,_

_A strong kiss,_

_Our eternal kiss._

* * *

"_Do you, Ruka Nogi, take Hotaru Imai as your lawfully wedded wife, to keep her in sickness in health, and to cherish her till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_Do you, Hotaru Imai, take Ruka Nogi as your lawfully wedded husband, to keep him in sickness in health, and to cherish him till death do you part?"_

"_I do."_

"_You may now kiss the bride."_

_Our eternal kiss,_

_Because forever I shall love you, _

_Forever, _

_Until death do us part, _

_My eternal love._

* * *

_My love, my eternal love,_

_It was bliss,_

_My love._

_That day, _

_the day we met, I no longer had a choice,_

_I couldn't tear my eyes away._

_We hated each other, until you discovered,_

_My secret._

_Now I've turned you into a monster._

_But,_

_My insanity,_

_Of being a vampire, though it was not your choice,_

_You accepted it without problems,_

_You accepted me without screaming,_

_Without fear. _

_Now, today,_

_Our lips locked into a kiss, _

_A sweet kiss,_

_A strong kiss,_

_Our eternal kiss._

_Our eternal kiss,_

_Because forever I shall love you, _

_Forever, _

_Until death do us part, _

_My eternal love._

_So now, _

_You've freed me,_

_From my own insanity._

_You said I saved you,_

_But I think it was you who saved me. _

_This is out eternal bond,_

_Our eternal love,_

_Our eternal life._

_I love you,_

'_Till death do us part,_

_And beyond._

_I'll love you, forever and forever, _

_Eternally._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

**Writer's End Notes: **I'm so sorry to end it this way!!

I was really stuck on how to end this, but I went to a writer's workshop thing today with Qezilu, so now my mind is all stuck on poems.

Um…so…yeah. Endings are a strong weak point of mine, so like **Manipulated, **I'm sorry if it seemed rushed…

-sob-

If I get hit with inspiration, I'll edit. :D

Somewhere in the earlier chapters, there as that line, "Seek the girl with red wings, the girl who can free you, but can never be freed from her own insanity, seek the girl…"

In the poem I wrote,

"_So now, _

_You've freed me,_

_From my own insanity._

_You said I saved you,_

_But I think it was you who saved me."_

Yeah…in case people forgot.

And is it just my computer or did the font on fanfiction get smaller? Like when you go to read a fanfic? Is anyone else's computer doing that? O.o

So…yeah. Hopefully **Stained Red** didn't disappoint you, if it did, I'm sorry…

But I hope some people enjoyed it, and I'll see you in another fanfic! :D

**-Cuna999**


End file.
